The Marauder's Girl's
by Emmalena Ellis
Summary: a magic drew them together, a magic will tear them apart. but only one magic can bring them back together. the magic of love. RlOc
1. Chapter 1

Marauder Girls

Chapter 1: The Girls

_**Thanks to Ciara, also known as Suicidal Bubbles, my beta and friend throughout the story. **_

**_Please read and review her fics particularly the Shylock series as these are the best fics for Angst/Romance and I know ;)._**

Emmalena stood and looked in the mirror at herself, excitement bubbling up inside her at the thought that it was the 3rd day before the girls would go to the Yule ball. She had a midnight blue dress that perfectly matched her eyes and her long blonde hair hung loosely with neat little curls. She twirled her hair around a finger and smiled. This was going to be so amazing!

Paige, Em's identical twin and best friend, nodded her approval at her sister, and modelled her green dress slightly with a flick of her wand.  
"Do you think I look to fat in this?" she asked thoughtfully.  
Before Emmalena could answer Nianth cut in with a burp, from what could be considered her sixth bottle of the dreaded Fanta, before actually saying something. "Yeah you look cool, but what should I wear for Sirius?" she practically swooned as she said his name and stared out the window longingly. Emmalena just rolled her eyes at her friend.  
"Hmmm" said Lily who was adding the rose petals to Rose's pink dress.

"He likes black, so why not wear that black dress he bought you." Lily continued, then prodded Rose with her wand. "stop moving."  
But Nianth was no longer listening and she dropped the bottle and continued to sigh contentedly. Lily raised an eyebrow at her. Sometimes Nianth was disgusting in Lily's view.  
"Nia, Nia" said Lily, tapping Nianth's shoulder  
"Oh give it up Lily" said Martina looking up from the dress magazine she was reading with Anna. "She'll be like that for a while. She always' with. The whomping Willow could beat her up and she wouldn't notice."  
Anna picked up her wand and flicked it at the Fanta spill. Immediately, the carpet of the girl's dorm was dry and clean.

"Rose?"  
"I can't, Lily's changing my dress" replied Rose, even though she didn't know what Anna was going to ask.  
"Lily?"  
"What Rose said" Lily added quickly  
"Em, Pai?"  
"Fine, what do you want?" Paige asked, exasperation clearly showing on her face. Anna smiled "Can you come with me to Hogsmeade and help me get a present for my mum?"

Paige nodded, inwardly sighing. She hated having to go down to Hogsmeade sometimes.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Anna exclaimed, hugging Paige.

"I'll remember that" replied Paige  
"Yeah. you can stop the boys coming in" said Emmalena pointing with her  
wand to the door.  
Anna grinned "Fine I will, but Nai you help me!"   
"What?" said Nianth, now out of her daze.  
The others giggled and left the room, leaving them to it .

And so began another day.


	2. a love letter, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters you recognise, but I own some in this story, as you can notice.**

Chapter 2: A Love Letter Part 1

The other's watched in entertainment (or raised eyebrow's in Lily's case) as Sirius knocked and entered the Girl's Dorm. It was still unknown how the boy's managed to get up the stairs, but every time Lily would ask, James just winked. Then she would yell at him.

Sirius walked in, hiding something behind him.

"And what, exactly, is that, Black?" Paige asked teasingly, finishing off a potion's assignment.

"That's for me to know and you to forever wonder about." He said to Paige. "Hello love." He continued, turning to Nianth, who smiled and walked to him.  
Nianth kissed him then tickled him until he dropped the item. It was a litre bottle of Fanta. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Really Sirius! Nia doesn't want a bottle of Fanta. She's had plenty of them all ready!"

Sirius pouted and looked down at the floor, but Nianth was delighted.

It was usual after a sugar rush and was never questioned but as usual Anna could not suppress how exasperated she felt. Even after seven years having Nianth as a mate and dorm buddy made her question her sanity seeing as she was the eldest by five months and as Nianth teased "Practically an oldie!" She'd once joked an "Old hag!" but this was a private joke and Anna seemed non plused until she put an eel under Nianth's pillow back in third year. Now Nianth was only silly around Sirius which was often and seemed wasted on the others on what good tattoos did if no one could work out what they said.

"Sirus it's wonderful! Did you bring the glasses?" she asked wanting to drink the bottle at once.

Anna groaned in disbelief but Sirius produced two glasses. "Here we go Madam" he said, a big grin on his face. "and one for Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would drink anything you marauder's gave us?" She asked. Sirius put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"I swear on Remus' life it's clean. Why would I want to hurt Nia anyway?"

Anna sighed and looked at the glass of liquid sceptically, before drinking a bit.

When she didn't turn into anything particularly gross, she thanked Sirius.

Sirius grinned and winked at Remeus, who was creeping around the door. Just then Emmalena came in again. Her hair was still curled and flowed over her outfit. Remus went straight for her and slipped into her hand a note of parchment sealed in an envelop. No one saw him, as they were facing away and getting ready.

"Later" she mouthed at Anna, as the girl noticed the second boy enter.

Later:

"Times up boys, be gone!" Sarah Weasley called from the stairs her red lips gleaming in the sun. "Besides its unlucky to see the one you love in their outfit before the time the ball takes place." She held her crystal ball in her hand.

Lily looked at it with disgust.

"I think you mean weddings." She snapped. Nerves quickly making her anger-prone.

The boy's ran, knowing what it was like when Lily and Sarah got into an argument over Divination. Sarah was top of their class in the subject, and Lily had taken it for a year before quitting. It was all 'Very woolly'.  
Emmalena smiled and the other's laughed as the boy's did so. She looked at the note from Remus.

"Well what's that?" asked Nianth  
"Yeah" chorused Rose and Paige in union. They were generally freaky when they were like this.  
Emmalena didn't answer, holding it happily out of their way. But Nianth was too quick. She grabbed the note from Em and scanned it.

"Well?" asked the others.  
"Its a love letter from Remeus" said Nianth...


End file.
